


He has No voice Yet he Must Scream

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: I wanted to try and describe what it was like for Sam living and working with John.





	He has No voice Yet he Must Scream

Sam had been having the same conversation with his father for months now. The only thing that changed was the subject. It was always the exact same format: something would spark a conversation between him and his father, Sam would argue a point, then his father would issue a counter-point and, because John was his elder and his parent, a figure in his life that demanded respect, that would be the end of that. It always ended with Sam choking back words, slowly drowning in them. For he had no voice and yet he needed, more than anything, to scream.


End file.
